


A Thousand Times Over, I Would Want it to Be You

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Gideon is tasked to find the culprit of a robbery and does not like what he finds.





	A Thousand Times Over, I Would Want it to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly remembered all these MTG drabbles from my RP days I had just lying around on my computer, so I figured I'd post em here.

“All I’m asking is that you investigate, Gideon.” Aurelia held her hands out on either side of her, her wings flapping gently.

 

“It’s not what you think,” he replied, his tone wavering.

 

“Then what’s the harm? Find out what happened, prove me wrong.”

 

“I shall.”

 

She nodded. “Report back to me when you’ve come to the proper conclusion.”

 

She was running as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. She could hear shouting just as the dull rumble of an explosion set off far behind her. She felt the rush of adrenaline and yelled out in excitement as she ran, a small leather bag held tightly in her hand. When she felt she had lost them she slowed down, trying to catch her breath. She walked back to her apartment, letting out the contents of the bag out onto her table.

 

“Just what I needed,” she murmured as she gathered them up in her hand.

 

Chandra had noticed a change in Gideon over the last week. He was always busy with something, and he never gave her much information. When she asked, his response was always “Boros has given me a mission, I need to fulfill it.” Usually she didn’t mess around with his missions, but there was something different about this one. It was unsettling.

 

One day, when Gideon left early that morning, she decided to follow him. He went about what looked like a daily routine; patrolling his assigned areas, reprimanding petty criminals. Nothing strange at all. She eventually got bored and went back home.

 

When Gideon was sure she had stopped following him he headed into Boros territory. Aurelia had tasked him with investigating the sight of a robbery. Some stones that were powerful and very precious to the Legion had been stolen. She had her suspicions on the culprit; Gideon wished to prove her wrong.

 

When he came upon the sight, he immediately felt hollowness in his chest. There were burns and scorch marks all over. An explosion had taken place in the building that held the stones. Somehow, he just knew, and the thought of it made him sick. He went to report back to Aurelia.

 

“You have to put your feelings aside, Gideon,” the guildleader replied coolly. “You know what your purpose is here.”

 

He stared up at her, almost in defiance, his jaw tightening. She looked back at him, her expression challenging, silently telling him he could not refuse. His heart sank, his fists tightening in frustration. With enough dread to make his throat tighten, he simply nodded and turned to walk away.

 

“Report back to me when you’ve completely your mission, soldier.”

 

He was desperate, looking for any signs that he was wrong, just this once. But when he came upon the stones hidden in a drawer of her dresser, he knew he had no choice.

 

“Gideon?” Chandra called out. She walked into her room where he was and her eyes drifted to the drawer and back to him.

 

Her gaze fell to the ground, she almost looked guilty. He walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his fingers tangled in her hair.

 

“You’ve caused trouble again, haven’t you?” he whispered.

 

She laughed softly against his chest. “You know me well enough.”

 

He sighed, keeping his arms around her, cradling her against him. “We have two options here.”

 

“You know I would rather die than be imprisoned,” she replied.

 

“Yeah, I figured you would say that.” he shut his eyes tight, one hand moving to his belt.

 

There was the soft sound of metal being removed from its sheath, a small whimper, followed by a sharp gasp. He felt the knife settle in, felt her body slump against him. She was still alive, he could hear her shallow breathing. He pulled out the knife, letting it fall to the floor. She held onto him for support, her other hand clutching at the bleeding wound. She looked up at him, smiling as blood fell down the side of her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry Chandra, I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, holding on to her.

 

She shook her head, coughing up a little blood, staining his shirt. “I’m glad it was you,” she murmured, leaning against him as her body went limp.

 


End file.
